heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Zone literature
Twilight Zone literature is an umbrella term for the many books and comic books which concern or adapt The Twilight Zone Television series. Novels Numerous novelizations were published based upon episodes of Twilight Zone, as were several volumes of original short stories published under the Twilight Zone brand and edited by Rod Serling himself. An example is Twilight Zone: 19 Original Stories on the 50th Anniversary, though it was edited by Serling's widow Carol Serling. Comics Gold Key Comics published a long-running Twilight Zone comic that featured the likeness of Serling introducing both original stories and occasional adaptations of episodes. The comic outlived the television series by nearly 20 years and Serling by nearly a decade. A later revival of Twilight Zone comics was published by Now Comics, spinning off of the 1980s revival of the show. In 2008, The Savannah College of Art & Design and publisher Walker & Company collaborated to produce a series of graphic novel adaptations of episodes from the series that were written by Rod Serling.Publishers Weekly Guides In 1982, Marc Scott Zicree published an episode-by-episode guide of the original series, The Twilight Zone Companion (published by Bantam Books). Later editions were minimally updated to include a brief new chapter on the 1985 revival series, but did not correct the numerous factual errors in the original text. The 2008 volume The Twilight Zone: Unlocking the Door to a Television Classic by Martin Grams, Jr., covers production information for each episode of the original series in great detail. At 800 pages, it is much longer and more detailed than Zicree's guide, and makes a point of identifying and correcting Zicree's misstatements and errors. Magazines | finaldate = June 1989 | finalnumber = | company = | country = United States | based = | language = | website = | issn = 0279-6090 | oclc = }} Beginning in 1981 and with T. E. D. Klein as editor, The Twilight Zone Magazine featured horror fiction and to some extent other forms of fantasy and some borderline science fiction.Peter Wolfe, In the Zone: The Twilight World of Rod Serling. Popular Press, 1997 ISBN 0879727306, (p.8). From March 1986 until its last issue of June 1989 the editor was Tappan King, who also edited its "twisted sister" publication, Night Cry. The TZ Magazine reviewed and previewed new movies while publishing articles about the original and revival Twilight Zone television series, among other cultural oddities. It was the most reliable market for much of the best short horror in that period and appealed to audiences for the likes of Fangoria and Starlog as well as for The Magazine of Fantasy and Science Fiction and Whispers. Like Omni Magazine, which it also somewhat resembled, it was published by a company better-known for "skin" magazines, Gallery's Montcalm Publishing. The all-fiction digest-sized companion, Night Cry, makes a cameo in The Simpsons 300th episode, "Barting Over". On occasion, the magazine and digest reprinted often-anthologized short stories, introducing a new generation of horror aficionados to classic short stories by veteran writers such as "The Voice in the Night" by William Hope Hodgson, and The Bookshop by Nelson Bond. See also * Science fiction magazine * Fantasy fiction magazine * Horror fiction magazine * Online magazine * magazine References Category:Defunct science fiction magazines of the United States Category:The Twilight Zone (franchise) Category:Fantasy fiction magazines Category:Horror fiction magazines Category:Gold Key Comics titles Category:NOW Comics titles